


choreday headcanons

by kontj (kaguol)



Series: hydrangeas [42]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguol/pseuds/kontj
Summary: chore day doesn’t always have to be dreadful. with the right music and a couple shots of espresso, it can be therapeutic. apparently.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader, Ojiro Aran/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Series: hydrangeas [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031949
Kudos: 16





	choreday headcanons

> **ojiro aran**

  * one of his love languages is making playlists so whenever he’s away for long periods of time, you bet he’ll come home with more than 10 hours worth of playlists that reminded him of you
  * so it comes to no surprise to you when he’s bounding out of the couch to fetch his phone when you mention that you’ll have a cleaning day
  * idk how much therapy costs but cleaning your apartment with aran is definitely free and makes the brain very very pleased
  * efficient in the way that he’d always be the one to chastise you when you’re distracted looking through the miscellaneous items underneath your dresser
  * but will also do the same thing when he moves the couch and finds the lego set the two of you started building but left unfinished
  * okay so maybe you don’t finish cleaning the house in one day
  * instead, you find old film rolls and hold them up to the light, flashes of your first years together in tiny negatives
  * the sudden realization of being _here_ with you strikes him, and the words are out of his lips before he could even think.



“i want to marry you.”

the film falls from your hand, your mouth agape. the air is still, tiny fluff floating in the afternoon light. the world is quiet, yet the beat of your heart is an echoing drum as he holds his breath.

you turn, and he feels as though he’d been launched into the sky. though your smile is teasing, he hears the faint hesitance.

“are you sure?”

he nods, not trusting himself to speak when his heart is stuck in his throat. his lips find home against yours, unspoken adoration in his touch. resting his brow against yours, he echoes the grin, before bursting into laughter at your retort.

“took you long enough!”

* * *

> **miya atsumu**

  * you walk into that grocery store as if you’re going to the academy awards
  * the epitome of ‘i have to be the most well dressed person in the supermarket’
  * grocery shopping with atsumu is an experience as you get the sweet taste of a being a parent for a couple hours as a trial
  * has no impulse control and will drag you with him
  * well versed in the art of puppy dog eyes while holding three boxes of cereal he can’t even like to eat solely for the ‘surprise toys’ inside them
  * will use his money as an excuse to buy almost everything he lays his eyes on
  * will make you question your decision to date him in the first place
  * do not, under any circumstances, send him off to get something from another aisle
  * there are only 2 scenarios
  * a) he gets lost, and he realizes that he left his phone in the car and will approach the staff to call you to the front desk
  * b) all of the above



by the time you arrive at the front desk, atsumu looks like a beet with bleached stems.

he visibly perks up at the sight of you, awkwardly thanking the cashier for being so patient with him.

“you have a talent, ‘tsumu,” you sigh, squeezing his hand reassuringly as you walk back to your cart. “how you manage to get lost at all three groceries is beyond me.”

though he laughs, your ears pick up the light disappointment underneath his embarrassment. though he might not show it, atsumu missed you. a little too much, honestly, but with training and brand promotions, he hadn’t had enough time for himself to rest, much less take you on a vacation you so deserved.

so his final resort was to chip in, and even then, he felt like he had been disappointing you, the mere task of fetching baking supply arduous for the deft setter.

“tsumu.”

your voice snaps him out of his reverie, a firm kiss on his cheek addding fuel to the fire. “stupid man,” you add, shaking your head as you walk towards the cereal aisle.

“hold my hand or you’ll get lost again, dumbass.”

* * *

> **ushijima wakatoshi**

  * coming from a well off family, he hasn’t had the pleasure of the market experience at 6:00AM so when he offers to accompany you, you’re a bit hesitant
  * but he seems genuinely interested and another pair of arms wouldn’t hurt
  * you arrive a little earlier than usual, knowing that it would be too overwhelming for him to be subjected to the saturday morning crowd
  * doesn’t understand haggling yet and succumbs quite quickly to the ‘nice old fish lady’ who you have a love-hate relationship with
  * is amazed at the layout — or lack thereof — of the market, and how adept you are in navigating it
  * unknowingly shows off while he carries all the vegetables and meat
  * several people approach him, giving him calling cards to sway him into work for their wet goods transportation
  * he politely declines, but is willing to take the cards (probably would share them w the rest of the adlers too; kageyama calls nishinoya that evening to ask about the fishing industry)
  * while you’re haggling prices, he somehow ends up at the fresh flowers avenue and is bombarded by aunties and grandmas
  * he’s now has 12 more maternal figures, and a mixed bouquet for you (slightly overpriced but the many fillers make up for it)



you sigh, slumping against the trunk as you load the last of your items. a bit sweaty and worse for wear, you call it a day and decide to head home, already making a list of things to do when you arrive.

yet when you turn, your beloved is nowhere in sight. heart kicking into overdrive at the thought of leaving him in the middle of the maze, wakatoshi’s baritone cuts through the mess of your thoughts.

“i bought pancakes.”

mouth agape and tummy rumbling, you chuckle, accepting the sugared flat cake with a chaste kiss to his lips.


End file.
